Sensei!
by FreCous
Summary: Kesialan–atau malah untung?–menimpa Kasamatsu yang harus mendapat tambahan dari Kise-sensei karena nilai ulangan fisika. KiKasa. Sho-ai. AU! GoM-sensei!
Summary :

Kesialan–atau malah untung?–menimpa Kasamatsu yang harus mendapat tambahan dari Kise- _sensei_ karena nilai ulangan fisika. KiKasa. Sho-ai. AU! GoM- _sensei!_

.

Sensei!

Warn : Typo. OOC. Maenstream. AU! GoM- _sensei_!

Disc : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

 _BRAK!_

Pintu kelas 3-B menjeplak dengan tidak elit akibat tendangan dari pre–ehm, ralat ketua kelas yang memiliki kelebihan di bibir itu, disertai dengan tumpukan kertas didekapan(?). Semua yang ada di kelas hanya bisa mengelus dada karena kelakuan Nijimura yang seenak jidatnya. "Kalian semua, ini hasil ulangan fisika kemaren" suara Nijimura memenuhi ruangan yang sudah hening sejak dia masuk tadi.

Dengan kilat semua kertas-kertas tadi telah berpindah tangan pada pemilik masing-masing. Seketika kelas menjadi ricuh setelah mengetahui nilai masing-masing. Ada yang nangis guling-guling, ada yang jerit kesenengan, dan sisanya cuma diem. "Woi, Kasamatsu. Dapet berapa?" Moriyama yang duduk dibelakangnya memanggil–dia dapet B ngomong-ngomong.

Kasamatsu mendengus. "Kepo"

Moriyama cemberut. "Kan kau biasanya dapet jelek. Lagian nih ya, kudengar Kise- _sensei_ itu sering kasih tambahan kalau dapet nilai jelek"

"Serius?" Kasamatsu meneguk ludah. Mampus, nilai fisikanya kali ini dapat C. Itu masih mending sih, malahan dia pernah dapat E sebelum guru fisikanya dulu–Miyaji Kiyoshi–diganti dengan Kise Ryota karena dipindah tugaskan. Kadang Kasamatsu heran, padahal matematikanya selalu dapat B tapi kenapa fisika selalu jelek?–nasib kali tuh.

Moriyama mengangguk serius. Sedangkan Nijimura yang berdiri dibelakang meja guru mengebrak meja, membuat suara-suara yang saling bersahutan(?) berhenti seketika. Dia kemudian berdehem kalem, yang membuat teman-teman sekelasnya mual berjamaah."Dan yang nilainya D sampai F, mendapat tambahan seusai sekolah setiap hari"

Nijimura memberi jeda karena teriakan histeris dari hampir setengah siswa di kelas terdengar dan baru berheti (lagi) saat guru yang kebetulan lewat–Akashi Seijuro–menegur menggunakan gunting keramatnya.

Kasamatsu hampir menghela napas lega jika saja Nijimura tidak menyebut namanya. "Khusus untuk Kasamatsu yang satu-satunya dapat nilai C akan mendapat tambahan setiap hari minggu dirumah"

Nijimura menyeringai–mentang-mentang dapet A–membuat semuanya menahan napas. "Jika ada yang menolak maka nilai kalian dikosongkan. Sekian, terimakasih"

Wajah Kasamatsu pucat seketika.

.

Hari minggu. Hari yang sama sekali tidak ingin Kasamatsu lewati. Hei-hei, dia bukannya takut dengan Kise- _sensei_. Bahkan dia sudah terlalu sering untuk menendang maupun menginjak kaki Kise jika saja guru itu mulai bercerita yang aneh-aneh. Tapi, mungkin seperti.. malas? Yah, kurang lebih. Baginya Kise- _sensei_ itu menyebalkan, berisik, dan selalu memanggilnya dengan nama-nama aneh (Yukio _cchi_ , Yuki- _chan,_ atau terkadang Kasamatsu _cchi_ ) yang membuatnya ke–

"Melamunkanku, Yukio _cchi_?"

–Eh?

Kasamatsu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tepat didepan wajahnya _saat_ ini terdapat wajah Kise yang membungkuk karena posisinya yang terlentang dikasur. Terkejut, spontan Kasamatsu mendorong Kise cukup keras. " _Sensei_! Sejak kapan–!?"

" _Hee_ ~ Apa yang kau lamunkan tadi sampai tidak sadar aku sudah disini- _ssu_?" Kise cemberut, dia lalu mengambil duduk dibawah karena memang dikamar ini tidak ada kursi–hanya terdapat rak buku dan sebuah _kotatsu_ yang sudah terdapat cemilan dan dua gelas minuman. Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan ada cemilan dan minuman disitu?

"Ibu tadi kemari?" Kasamatsu bertanya spontan–biar saja jika tidak sopan, lagipula Kise masuk tanpa permisi tadi. Kise menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ibumu keluar, dia menyuruhku membawa cemilan kemari tadi" jawabnya sedikit panjang. Kasamatsu memutar mata bosan, Ibunya memang selalu begitu.

" _Nah_ , kita mulai saja atau berbicara sebentar- _ssu_?" Kise menepuk kedua tangannya, memasang cengiran cukup lebar.

Tidak menjawab langsung, Kasamatsu mengambil beberapa buku dan alat tulis dari rak disamping kasurnya lalu duduk didepan Kise. "Tidak perlu karena akan lama kalau kau mulai cerita _Sensei_ "

" _Hidoii~_ " Kise merengek yang dihadiahi lemparan paket fisika tepat diwajah.

.

Dua jam berlalu, dan saat ini Kise sedang mengoreksi jawaban Kasamatsu. Jujur, sejak mendengar perkataan Nijimura beberapa hari lalu, Kasamatsu mendapat firasat buruk–entah apa itu–yang membuatnya sedikit waspada. "Hm, lumayan, kau hanya salah lima dari dua puluh soal"

Perkataan Kise membuat Kasamatsu sedikit bernapas lega, tapi seringai tipis yang nampak membuat firasat buruknya semakin jadi. Terlebih Kise sekarang sedikit mencondongkan dirinya mendekat dan kepalanya tepat disamping telinga–membuat Kasamatsu bisa merasakan hembusan napas Kise yang menggelitik. "Tapi kau tahu kan," Kise berbisik, tangannya menahan tubuh Kasamatsu agar tidak lari.

"Aku tidak menerima kesalahan meski satu saja" mendengar nada berat itu membuat Kasamatsu meneguk ludah, dia bahkan lupa untuk sekedar memberikan pukulan. Meski begitu dia beranikan diri untuk berbicara. "La-lalu, _Sensei_?"

Seringai Kise semakin lebar. "Tentu saja, kau harus dihukum"

Kasamatsu menutup matanya, dia bisa merasakan bibir Kise yang mengecup telinganya–wajahnya memanas dan dadanya bergemuruh. "Satu.."

"Dua.." bibir Kise beralih mengecup perpotongan leher Kasamatsu–membuat desahan kecil lolos tanpa sadar dari bibir mungil itu. Tangan Kise beralih menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Kasamatsu, mengecup dagu sedikit lancip milik Kasamatsu. "Tiga,"

"Empat" kembali bergulir, kali ini hidung Kasamatsu menjadi sasaran. Memberi jeda cukup lama, Kise menatap wajah memerah didepannya, menikmati pemandangan langkah yang jarang ditemuinya.

Kasamatsu perlahan membuka matanya, sedikit penasaran kenapa hitungan Kise berhenti diangka 4. Namun dia menyesal karena Kise semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, memberikan ciuman dibibir. Kise memberikan sedikit tekanan sebelum melepasnya. "Lima~" Kise memberikan cengiran, "Baiklah~ Karena tambahan hari ini sudah selesai, aku pergi dulu- _ssu_ ~"

Kise berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu, masih membiarkan Kasamatsu yang diam membeku ditempat dengan wajah memerah–manis. "Oh, hampir lupa. Jangan sampai sakit, oke? _Jaa_ , Yukio _cchi~_ "

Dalam keadaan masih syok, tanpa sadar Kasamatsu memegang bibirnya. "A-apa yang..?"

.

"Kise- _kun_ , kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal buruk kemarin"

Kuroko berkata dengan datar, meski terselip rasa khawatir. Kuroko tahu alasan Kise mengajar disini karena menyukai Kasamatsu. Kadang dia merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Kise membuka galeri telponnya, membuat Kise tertarik dengan Kasamatsu yang berfoto dengannya beberapa bulan lalu. Dan mulai sejak itu, Kise berhenti dari rutinitas sampingannya menjadi model dan meminta dipindah tugaskan kesini-yang mau tidak mau disetujui oleh kepala sekolah-.

"Kasamatsu- _kun_ tidak masuk hari ini"

Kise yang akan memakan makan siangnya memberikan cengiran. "Tenang saja Kuroko _cchi_ , aku tidak terlalu agresif- _ssu_ ~"

"Biar kutebak" Akashi menyahut setelah selesai mengoreksi tugas siswa-siswanya, menumpukan kepalanya ditangan. "Kau memberikan ciuman sebanyak soal yang salah bukan, Ryota?"

"Hehe, cuma lima" Kise menjawab. "Tapi aku tidak masalah jika lebih~"

Akashi dan Kuroko menghela napas, ' _Pantas saja..'_

"Kau keterlaluan, _nanodayo_. Bukannya aku peduli, tapi tindakan seperti itu tentu saja membuatnya syok lalu sakit, _nanodayo_ " Midorima yang kebetulan mendengar ikut menasehati(?), membuat Kise cemberut.

"Daripada itu, apa kau tidak berlebihan memberi hukuman, Kise?" Aomine menatap bocah-bocah yang terengah-engah di lapangan akibat hukuman Kise yang menyuruh mereka lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak soal latihan yang salah.

" _Hmp_. Itu sepadan, Aomine _cchi.._ " Kise mendengus, menyuapkan tempura goreng masuk kedalam mulutnya. "Sudahlah, daripada itu aku lebih ingin mengejutkan Yukio _cchi_ jika dia masuk nanti~" lanjutnya setelah menelan tempura itu.

' _Dasar Masokis'_ batin mereka kompak, kecuali Aomine yang menghadiahkan sebuah _shoot_ indah tepat dikepala pirang Kise. Dimana Kise malah merengek dan menangis buaya, mengadu pada Kuroko sambil memeluknya seolah Kuroko adalah ibunya tapi malah disambut lemparan gunting maut Akashi yang tidak ingin _Uke_ nya dipeluk-peluk.

Yah, bagi mereka yang sudah mengenal selama bertahun-tahun, Kise bukan sekedar bocah kecil yang terjebak ditubuh dewasa.

Kita doa kan saja agar Kasamatsu baik-baik saja saat masuk nanti.

.

~END~


End file.
